Adjusting
by Utdragongirl
Summary: AU Post Infinity War movies where everyone still lives, including Loki, and everything is dandy at the Avenger Compound, almost as if Thanos didn't happen. Just fluff and good times with some minor angst.
1. Moving In

**This story was published before Endgame, but it takes place after the movie. It will be vague at first until we can get more answers. This is still an AU where everyone survives, which makes for better fluff pieces and opportunities for humor. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Tony drove to the Avenger Compound, where he was meeting Captain Rogers once again. They came to an agreement after the _incident_, as they found that their argument was small in comparison. That didn't mean that they agreed on anything, but they decided to argue on a case by case basis. In the meantime, they kept the government out of the discussion.

However, today was the first time they were meeting to make up, as it were. Tony generally hated talking about these kind of things, but he couldn't deny that Steve was good to have on his side. Even if that meant that Barnes had to come as well.

He parked in the garage and walked into the main area, finding it empty. In a way, he was glad. It gave him more time to adjust and think about how he wanted this meeting was going to go.

"Stark," a rather stoic voice sounded. Tony closed his eyes as he took in a silent breath.

"Rogers," he exhaled, turning around. Steve walked down the stairs with a slight smile. "Long time no see."

"No kidding," Steve chuckled, holding out his hand. Tony shook it, grimacing. "Truce?"

"For now."

"Of course."

"So, you moving back in, or what? Or do you like being a nomad?" Tony teased, hitting his upper arm.

"I think I'll stay for a few days," Steve sighed, glancing up the stairs. "Although, I have a few more that would like a place to stay."

"I'm sure we'll find room," Tony assured. Steve seemed surprised to hear such sincerity in his voice, but the past few weeks had been arduous to say the least. "Did you bring your misfits with you?"

"Some of them. Some had leave," Steve smiled. He fondly remembered the strange tree creature and the talking raccoon. Tony nodded and sighed. "I heard that you're boarding a few yourself."

"Ah, well, an internship should account for something," Tony replied.

"Are you sure you want a kid here?"

"He's proved himself, and he has proved that if he doesn't have our approval, he'll do it anyway. Might as well have him learn the ropes a little," Tony defended. "Hey do you know if Thor's in house yet?"

"I don't think so, I think he's still situating his people in Norway."

"Norway? How are they doing that?"

"No idea, but Thor seemed pretty confident that was the place to have his people settle down," Steve sighed. "That also brings its own problems."

"How so?"

"Loki's alive and with Thor."

"Perfect," Tony spat, turning away. "What was he thinking?"

"Not sure, but I made it clear that Loki is to remain at this compound, under supervision," Steve added.

"You want to keep him here?"

"Better than out there, where he could damage. I'm sure Loki would love nothing more than leave this planet, but he's stuck for now."

"I suppose having him here would make things easier. We wouldn't have to chase him around the globe if he screws up," Tony admitted. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Nothing as shocking as that, but I should get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Bucky," Steve whispered. Tony clenched his jaw and exhaled sharply. At least Steve hadn't brought him here. It reminded them both that they were on thin ice, but Tony said nothing. "Or does he need to find somewhere else to live?"

"Well, Reindeer Games will be here, why not the Winter Soldier?" Tony grimaced. Steve gave a half smile and nodded. "Just… keep a close eye on him. I'm sure that Wakandan medicine did wonders."

"It did indeed," Steve agreed as he took a step back. "Thank you, Stark."

Tony hummed in response as Steve left the room. With a deep breath, he shook his head. It was a briefer meeting than he anticipated, and it went better than he could have hoped. He wasn't exactly excited to have two killers under his roof, but he supposed he wasn't much better. He had just as much blood on his hands, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"FRIDAY, when is Peter set to arrive?" Tony called out as he went toward the kitchen.

"He will arrive in three hours and seventeen minutes," the automated voice answered. Tony nodded as he poured himself a drink. He had some time before the wonder boy arrived, and figured that he would make sure that there were rooms for all. He had built it for anyone who joined the team, after all.

After his much needed drink, Tony walked upstairs, relishing in the silence. After everything had happened, it was strange to feel such peace. As if nothing had happened. He shook his head, not wanting to think of the past. The world was safe for now, and that was good enough for him. He could relax for now.

Steve had given him a list of names of his recent team that needed a space at the compound. It was a longer list than he would have thought, but it wasn't out of the question. Again, Tony designed many rooms and suites for more heroes when they came. Although, he was pleased to know that most of his friends would be under the same roof. Everyone had been scattered for years, and Tony was glad that everyone found their way back home.

"Tony?" Bruce called from the main room. Tony walked back to the balcony and smiled down at his old friend. "This is your place now?"

"Sort of. It's the Avengers Headquarters, home of the Avengers," Tony explained as he walked down the stairs. "There's even a room and a lab with your name on it, if you want to stick around."

"Seeing that I've been gone for over two years, I think that would be good," Bruce shrugged. Tony smiled and nodded.

"You have more or less first pick of the rooms. Your stuff is in storage, and once you get sorted, I can give you a tour of the labs."

"What are the labs for?"

"For whatever we need them for. I experiment with my suits there, and Parker assists when he wants," Tony answered. Bruce didn't recognize the name. "The web slinger, goes by Spiderman when he has his suit on."

"Oh right," Bruce whispered, remembering when he first returned to earth. "So he has joined the team then?"

"It's more of a trial basis. It's been disguised as a summer internship to keep his aunt satisfied."

"How old is this kid?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen? Isn't that a bit young?"

"Remind me to show you the footage from the airport. You might change your mind after that," Tony reassured. Bruce raised an eyebrow as Tony turned, motioning for him to follow.

"What airport?" Bruce asked, making Tony smile.

* * *

Peter practically leaped off of the jet when they landed, excited to be back at the compound. When Tony had suggested that he come for the summer to see what being a part of the Avengers meant, Peter couldn't get the words out fast enough. He wanted nothing more than to spend more time with the heroes he helped save the world with.

However, when no one came to greet him, he grew worried. Natasha, who had flown the plane to pick him up, stood next to him.

"Stark isn't one for being on time," she reassured before walking towards the compound. Peter ran after her as she gave him a comforting smile.

"How long have you known him?"

"A while."

"Oh," Peter whispered, hardly missing her dismissal.

"I assume that you're the kid that helped us a while ago? I didn't get to see your face," Natasha mentioned as Peter nodded.

"Yeah, that was me."

"Stark seems to have a fondness for you. He doesn't grow close to very many."

"He helped me with my suit a few times," Peter shrugged. He knew that his friendship with the billionaire was rare, but he felt strange admitting to it. Natasha gave a knowing grin before opening the door.

"Welcome to your home away from home," she informed as Peter walked in with his two suitcases.

"Thank you," he whispered, taking in the surroundings. He had been at the compound before, but it was grander than he had remembered. Natasha pushed a button on the wall before speaking into it, but he was too distracted to hear what she said.

"There you are, kid!" Stark called out as he appeared around a corner. Peter smiled at him and put his suitcase down.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here for the summer, Mr. Stark. I'm looking forward to it," Peter informed with a half grin.

"Should we get the tour started?" Tony suggested, leading the teen further into the building. Natasha slipped away, having other matters to attend to. "I see you've met Natasha."

"Yes, Ms. Romanov was very nice to fly me out," Peter mentioned. Tony smirked at the formal name he gave her. "Who else is here?"

"Dr. Banner is downstairs. Natasha's here. There's a few others that live here already."

"Is Captain America here?"

"You just missed him. He's bringing the Winter Soldier, and possibly some others," Tony informed with a smile. "They'll be here soon, don't worry. You'll meet everyone soon."

"You said that Dr. Banner is here."

"Yep, showed up earlier." Peter laughed and shook his head.

"Ned is going to freak out," he smiled. Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering what Peter was thinking.


	2. The Gods Descend

Loki was not one to fidget. In all his centuries of living, he couldn't recall a time where he fidgeted. That was until he sat on Midgardian craft next to his brother. It seemed that he was unable not to fidget. Thor kept glancing over at him, surprised to see Loki so uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I have already made arrangements," Thor assured again. Loki glared at him. "Rogers and I have agreed that it would be best if you lived with the Avengers for the time being."

"Yes, so you've mentioned," Loki grumbled with a grimace.

"What are you so worried about? Stark will agree, as well."

"Are you sure that they're not going to try and kill me on sight? I'm sure Stark would like nothing more."

"Yes, but Rogers went ahead to smooth things over."

"I'm sure that went well," Loki scoffed, staring out the window. "Where did you even learn to fly this thing?"

"It's pretty simple, really. Also, I think Stark programmed the destination in," Thor smiled.

"Then why are you pretending to navigate it?"

"I don't know, felt weird not to while I'm sitting here."

"Ah," Loki whispered. Thor chuckled as they passed through the clouds. Loki glanced at him before staring at the ground that was slowly growing. Through the trees, Loki could see a large building with a large letter on top.

"There we go," Thor grinned as the plane started the landing sequence. Loki folded his arms and held his breath. "Don't worry, brother. Everything will be fine in time."

"Let's see I survive by that time," Loki sighed as the jet touched down. Thor gave a convincing smile as the hatch opened. Natasha walked into view, her hand carefully placed on the pistol at her hip.

"Welcome back," she greeted, staring at Loki. Thor walked forward and greeted her with a brief embrace.

"It's good to be back. Is Stark inside?" Thor asked. Natasha smiled and nodded.

"In the basement," she answered before guiding them inside.

Loki followed cautiously, taking in his surroundings. Thor followed Natasha downstairs, but Loki stayed in the main area. He figured it would be better if Stark found him of his accord. However, as he glanced around the glass palace, there was a clatter behind him. As he turned, he saw a young boy standing next to a pile of books at his feet.

"Um," Loki whispered, watching the boy carefully as he remained frozen. "Hello?"

"You're… You're that guy," the boy hissed, now looking around. "The guy from New York."

"Uh-"

"The alien incident a few years ago," he explained. Loki nodded and looked away.

"Yes, that was me," Loki grumbled, taking a step forward.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm… I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Did Thor bring you here?" the boy wondered. Loki nodded again, unsure what to do. "My name's Peter."

"Nice to, uh, meet you. I'm Loki," he replied warily. Peter stuck out a hand with a small smile on his face. Loki carefully shook it, watching the boy. "I'm surprised at your level of trust."

"Dr. Banner told me that you helped Thor save the people of Asgard. I figured that you might have changed your ways."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, seeing as you haven't immediately stabbed either, I think we're good. Are we good?"

"I think so," Loki agreed as he heard footsteps come up the stairs. "At least for the moment."

"Here for another drink?" Tony called out as he walked to the main floor.

"Stark, good to see you again," Loki smiled as he turned around. Tony glanced at Peter, who started to pick up the books he dropped.

"I see you've met Peter," Tony remarked almost bitterly. Peter rushed passed him, heading towards the labs in the basement.

"I didn't know you had a son," Loki mentioned, looking around the main room again. Tony looked taken aback and shook his head.

"He's a pupil of mine, not a son," Tony clarified before taking a second to think. "You thought I had a son?"

"Why else would there be a child in this high security compound?" Loki reasoned.

"Internship," Tony replied, confusing Loki. "Anyway, welcome aboard, I suppose. I hope we can get along."

"I'm not looking for trouble."

"Good, because that's what I want to hear. I want to lay some ground rules," Tony informed, walking towards Loki. "First, you are not to leave the grounds without Thor. You can go anywhere with him. Otherwise, if you happen to make it past our defenses, I'll call the wizard. Thor mentioned him briefly, and I'm sure he can find your ass faster than you would like."

"Understood."

"Second, you will get your own room. You have free reign over that, and are welcome anywhere on the grounds as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"Are you going to lock me up?"

"Of course not. As much as I would like to, Thor thinks we should give you a chance. Therefore, the only lock on your door is from the inside. You can keep everyone out, if you want," Tony explained. Loki eyed him over, realizing that he was telling the truth.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"And third, you're gonna have to pull your weight around here. Especially since you're the only alien staying in the compound. Thor will be around, sure, but you're our resident information of the space above."

"I see," Loki murmured. "I will try my best to answer any questions you may have."

"Perfect, then we're square. If you need anything, just ask for FRIDAY. She'll be able to answer any requests you have, whether it be for food or ways to pass the time," Tony answered, gesturing away from him. "You can choose any room upstairs that have not already been claimed."

"Alright."

"I think Banner and Parker have already chosen, but there are still a few left," Tony informed. Loki glanced at the stairs before nodding, heading that way. Tony took a deep breath as Thor came up the stairs with a confused smile.

"Stark, who was that young man down there? Is he one of the Avengers now?" Thor asked.

"That would be our friendly neighborhood Spiderman. He can do anything a spider does, or something. Saved some of our asses a few times. I gave him an internship for the summer," Tony explained.

"How old is the man spider? He looks like a kid."

"That kid can left nearly ten tons on his own, and trust me, I tried to deter him. He was set on helping."

"Is he your son?" Thor asked, briefly looking down the stairs. Tony opened and closed his mouth, finding the right words.

"What? Why does everyone… Never mind, no he's not. He's my new intern," Tony explained clearly. Thor merely nodded, walking to stand next to the billionaire.

"He seems to be keeping up with Banner, which is no easy feat," Thor noted.

"Yes, Parker seems to be quick on the draw. If we're not careful, he'll grow smarter than all of us," Tony laughed. "Which is the reason why he's here. I think he could learn a lot from Dr. Banner, and from myself possibly. I heard that Wakanda is expanding their borders and influence. If I can play my cards right, Parker might be able to get on that frontier as well. If the King doesn't mind, that is."

"What is Wankanda?"

"A country on the other side of the planet. They have been developing technology that rivals my own. Some would say that their more advanced than the western world. I heard that's where you fought the purple goon."

"You mean Thanos."

"I do. Did you meet the Black Panther?"

"Yes, I believe so," Thor remarked.

"That's the king of Wakanda. His sister is arguably smarter than I am. Anyway, you have a room upstairs if you want it, as well," Tony informed with a smile. Thor nodded.

"I'm not sure how long I will stay. My people still need a leader, and I am not sure Heimdall enjoys being my substitute. Once we get more settled, I may stay for a few days."

"You're welcome to. By the way, how is that going? Have you talked to the Norwegian government?"

"In a way, I suppose. We found an abandoned village in the mountains. Only mountaineers seem to venture that way. Should be easy enough to slowly integrate ourselves into your world," Thor replied with a slight laugh. "I suppose it's our world now."

"I would suppose so," Tony smiled, grabbing Thor's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, though. It seems that everything has started to work itself out."

"I hope you are right. We could use some normality again."

"You said it. Are you immediately returning? Or do you have a moment for a short tour around the new facility."

"I think I can stay long enough for that. I'm impressed that you were able to another sanctuary for us after the tower."

"Yes it took a little while to organize, but I think this will be a good replacement. There's enough room for everyone, with some room to grow. Who knows who else will need this place?"

"Indeed," Thor smiled as he followed Tony outside to explore the grounds again.


	3. The Soldiers Come Marching In

**A/N: Even though Endgame has come out, this fanfic will hold no spoilers. This is an alternate universe taking place after Infinity War, where everyone is alive and having a good time. This is meant to be fun and fluffy :)**

* * *

Peter ran down the stairs, his mind reeling. Meeting Loki, the God of Mischief and the reason why New York was in ruins for years, was astounding and surprising. He was still in elementary school when the incident happened. However, he shook his head and continued. He needed to focus. Banner had a chance to look at some of the alien technology that Thanos had brought, and wanted Peter to help him out.

Peter opened the door the best he could with his arms full of book as Dr. Banner opened the door. The young man smiled and thanked him, still in disbelief. He had looked up to the scientist for years, and it was surreal to be working with him now.

"What took so long?" Bruce wondered as Peter dropped the books onto the table.

"Sorry, but I met Loki upstairs," Peter explained. Bruce laughed, but soon realized that the intern was serious.

"Loki? He's upstairs?" Bruce wondered, pointing towards the ceiling. Peter nodded as Bruce sighed and went for the door. Unsure of what else to do, Peter sat at the table.

Bruce wasn't exactly happy to hear the news, especially since he and Thor had grown closer. Last he had heard, Loki was dead. He had seen Thanos kill Loki, and Thor had later confirmed it. To hear that the god was alive was troubling, as Bruce had assumed that Thor would have told him about his brother's survival.

"Tony!" Bruce shouted as he reached the main floor. When there was no answer, Bruce walked outside to start looking around for the billionaire.

"Bruce?" Natasha called out, catching his attention. The scientist turned around to see her and gave a halfhearted wave.

"Have you seen Tony?"

"Not since I brought in the two demigods. What's going on?"

"You knew that Loki was coming here?" Bruce asked.

"Tony told me just before they landed. Apparently he just found out today as well. Steve swung by earlier to let him know," Natasha shrugged, glancing around.

"Fantastic. Well, if you see him, let him know that I want to talk with him about this. Hulk hasn't come out in a while, but I don't want an incident here," Bruce sighed with a grimace. Natasha agreed before he walked back inside.

* * *

Peter waited patiently as he looked around the lab. He was excited to utilize it with some of the biggest brains in the world. Even though he was there as Spiderman, he couldn't deny that this was a massive opportunity otherwise.

However a knock jarred him from his thoughts as Peter looked up. It was Captain Rogers at the glass door. Peter immediately stood as Steve opened the door with a half-smile.

"Mr. Rogers?" Peter whispered.

"Hey, kid. It's been a minute," Steve greeted, shaking the young man's hand.

"What brings you down here?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Anything!" Peter replied while exhaling.

"Do you remember Bucky?" Steve asked as a second person walked in. Peter glanced at the newcomer and the captain before nodding.

"Of course, I, um, fought him at the airport."

"Nice to meet you," Bucky greeted, sticking out his hand towards Peter, who shook it heartedly.

"Hey, my name is Peter. You might know me better as Spiderman," Peter whispered, a little star struck. Bucky frowned as he released the young man's hand. "You got a cool arm, man."

"I'm surprised to see you here, but I suppose it makes sense," Bucky remarked with a grimace. The kid reminded him vaguely of when Steve was his age, but Peter seemed a little more than capable of handling himself.

"Are you going to stay here, as well?" Peter wondered.

"For the time being. We're still technically fugitives in the government's eyes, so we're keeping this on the down low," Steve answered.

"My lips are sealed. I won't tell anyone," Peter promised with a nod. Bucky gave a small smile. "Do you know if anyone else will be around? I saw Thor and Loki earlier."

"Wilson should be flying in soon, but that should be it. I know Tony made room for more, but I don't think we'll get many more anytime soon," Steve informed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the desk. "But about that favor."

"Oh right, sorry," Peter chuckled.

"It's not a huge favor, but I wanted to let Bucky hang out down here while I go grab Tony and tell him that he's here. I can't imagine this is how he wanted to fill the rooms here," Steve grinned with a shrug. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't seem thrilled that Loki was here."

"Who's Loki? Like the Norse god?" Bucky wondered. Steve and Peter exchanged glances before Steve took a deep breath.

"Um, yes, actually. He's the actual Norse god," Steve mentioned, causing Bucky to laugh.

"He caused the New York incident in 2013," Peter added, which seemed to sober Bucky a little.

"2013? When New York was in ruins? This _god_ did that?" Bucky clarified, unconvinced. Peter and Steve both nodded. "If that's true, then why is he in here instead of prison?"

"To be fair, you would have gone to jail, too, if I hadn't stepped in," Steve reminded. Bucky sighed and shook his head. "You've met Thor, though. Loki is Thor's brother."

"I see," Bucky whispered before sighing.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find Tony and let him know that you're here as well," Steve groaned before making his way upstairs again. Peter watched the super soldier disappear upstairs before turning toward the former Winter Soldier.

"So, is that arm removable?" Peter wondered, pointing at the prosthetic. Bucky glanced at his arm, not sure how removable it was.

* * *

Steve walked upstairs and saw Bruce talking to Nat outside, so he continued to the second floor. He smiled at the rooms that had been made up for the Avengers crew, thinking that Tony had a soft spot for the new family he had help create. As he turned, he saw Tony, Loki, and Thor by the landing pad. It seemed that Thor was leaving, but leaving Loki behind in their care. Loki didn't seem to be thrilled by it.

With a smirk, Steve walked back to the main floor and pushed passed the doors as Thor flew back to New Asgard. Tony led Loki back to the compound and saw Steve waiting by the front doors. With a sigh, Stark put on a smile.

"Cap," Tony greeted as Loki walked passed them into the building. Steve watched the god enter through the doors before turning back to Tony.

"Bucky's inside," Steve informed, folding his arms.

"As I expected. You are staying, though, right? I don't think I can handle having both under the roof on my own," Stark warned. Steve nodded, staring into the forests that lined the property.

"I'm not going anywhere. Plus, Sam will be here as well. You two can commiserate about how much you dislike Bucky," Steve teased. Tony grimaced before guiding them both back inside.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Where is the Winter Soldier now?"

"I left him with Peter in the lab."

"Good plan. That kid seems to be friendly to every person he's ever met," Tony joked as Bruce walked up to them. "Hey, Banner."

"Loki's here? When were you going to tell me?" Bruce demanded, folding his arms.

"Right now. I only learned that about three hours ago, but then Peter came and everything's been crazy," Tony rambled as Bruce sighed.

"How long is he staying?" Bruce wondered.

"Indefinitely, for now. Unless there's an incident. Then we'll reevaluate. Also Barnes is here, so make sure to play nice."

"Who else is here, if you don't mind me asking? Is Ultron here too?"

"Low blow, but no, just those two. Steve's sticking around to keep an eye on both," Tony mentioned, giving some relief. Bruce pushed his glasses up as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can't be held responsible if Loki does something. I don't know this Barnes guy, but I won't be held responsible for that either," Bruce warned before walking back down the labs. Tony turned to Rogers with a grimace.

"That went well," Tony whispered.

"You didn't tell him about Loki?" Steve wondered.

"I didn't really have a chance to. It seems like everyone seems to be interested in throwing things in my face today," Tony retorted before heading towards the kitchen. Steve followed, slightly amused by his comrade.


End file.
